All Because of a Stomach Bug
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's sick and Kisshu decides to take care of her. My usual, right? WRONG! Ryou shows up, PAI shows up, and thing start getting insane! Preview: "I'M NOT A BLONDE BIMBO!"


**All Because of a Stomach Bug**

Ichigo woke up one morning with a headache, and felt her forehead. Sighing, she realized she wasn't going to school today; she had a fever. Her parents were gone again, too.

Deciding to get some fever medicine, she got up, and went to the bathroom, where they kept medicines. It turned out to be a good thing she had gone to the bathroom; right as she went in the door, she started feeling sick. She quickly walked over to the toilet, and opened the lid as she felt stuff coming up. She knelt on the floor, bending over as everything she had eaten yesterday came up, and she threw up.

Ichigo eventually stopped heaving, and wiped her face with a tissue. She got up shakily and flushed the toilet, then sighed. _I guess I can't take fever medicine; I don't think I can keep it down, _she thought. She went to the hall closet, grabbed a bucket, and went back to her room. Setting the bucket down next to her bed, she climbed back into bed, and fell back to sleep.

Two hours later, Ichigo started feeling sick again, and reluctantly woke up. Realizing she probably wouldn't make it to the bathroom, she grabbed the bucket, and put it on her lap, then threw up into it.

As she finished, her cell phone rang, and she groaned, looking at the caller ID. It was Ryou, and she picked up, then said, "Before you ask, I'm not coming in because I've got some kind of stomach bug, and if you dock my paycheck simply because I'm too sick to work, I won't work for you anymore, got it?"

"_Why would you quit?" _Ryou asked.

"I'm not working for nothing, Blondie," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she turned her cell phone off, and put it back on her desk. She grabbed her pendant, and threw it out the window- only to hear someone shout, "OW!"

Sighing, Ichigo got up and was about to look out the window to see who she had hit when Kisshu's voice said indignantly, "I was just SLEEPING! You didn't have to throw things at me!"

"I didn't know you were out there," Ichigo said wearily. "Why are you still sleeping? It's like ten in the morning. And isn't that tree uncomfortable?"

"It's only uncomfortable when things hit me in the head," Kisshu said grouchily. "Hey, is this your pendant?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "So why are you sleeping in my tree?"

"Pai didn't let me sleep in the sakura tree in that park," Kisshu said. "That tree's more comfortable."

"Don't you have a bed?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help when Taruto's on sugar high," Kisshu said grouchily. "It's impossible to sleep with the runt destroying things and screaming his head off about 'fanged snowflakes'."

"Are you sure it's sugar he's eating?" Ichigo asked. "Sounds more like drugs."

"Sugar IS a drug," Kisshu sighed. "At least, to my people it is. But Taruto doesn't care, because he loves it."

"Are you coming out of the tree at some point?" Ichigo asked.

"You WANT me to come in?" Kisshu asked.

"You might as well," Ichigo said.

Kisshu teleported into her room, holding her pendant. Looking at her, he asked, "Are you sick?"

"I think I've got stomach flu or something," Ichigo said.

Kisshu came over and felt her forehead, then said, "You're burning up. Can you keep medicine down?"

"I doubt it," Ichigo said. "My stomach's not feeling good at all."

"Are you going to throw up?" Kisshu asked.

"Maybe….." Ichigo said.

"I'll help you get to the bathroom, k?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo got up, staggering a little, and Kisshu steadied her, then helped her walk across the hall. As they went through the bathroom door, Ichigo clapped a hand over her mouth. "Just a little further, k?" Kisshu said. He helped her sit in front of the toilet, and knelt next to her as she bent over and threw up again. Kisshu started rubbing her back gently as she coughed stuff up.

When Ichigo stopped throwing up, she said, "Kisshu, I really don't feel good…."

"I can tell," Kisshu said. "You should go back to bed; I'll get a cool cloth."

Ichigo started to get up, but Kisshu scooped her up, causing her to squeak and turn red. "Walking's not really good for you right now," Kisshu told her. He carried her back to her room, and put her on the bed. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring, and Kisshu warily asked, "What's that?"

"My doorbell," Ichigo said. "I turned my cell phone off, so it's probably Ryou."

Kisshu carefully looked out the window, then said, "You're right. Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"Can you do it without killing him?" Ichigo asked. "I don't particularly want the other Mews on my case."

Kisshu just smirked, then stuck his head out the window and shouted, "OI BLONDIE! GET LOST!"

Ichigo facepalmed as she heard Ryou shout, "What the hell are YOU doing here, you green-haired freak!?"

"Taking care of Ichigo, blonde bimbo!" Kisshu shouted back.

Ichigo couldn't help it; she started laughing as Ryou shouted, "I AM NOT A 'BLONDE BIMBO'!"

"What are you then?" Kisshu called, snickering.

"I'm human!" Ryou shouted.

"That doesn't mean you're not a blonde bimbo," Kisshu called back. "Hey, is your hair radioactive or something? It appears to be steaming."

"MY HAIR IS _**NOT **_RADIOACTIVE, YOU LITTLE GREEN DEVIL!" Ryou shouted.

"Hey, that's Pai's favorite insult; is there something I don't know?" Kisshu asked.

"NO!" Ryou shouted.

"Whatever you say, Radioactive Butter Boy," Kisshu said, smirking.

Ichigo suddenly heard teleportation as Ryou shouted some rather nasty profanities at Kisshu, and Pai appeared. "Mew Ichigo, Kisshu told me I have to heal you while he keeps Blondie busy," he said. "Lie back down."

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. She laid back, and Pai put one hand on her chest and the other on her stomach. His hands started to glow, and Ichigo started to feel sleepy. Soon she was asleep, and ten minutes later, Pai took his hands away and sighed. He turned around, and saw that Kisshu was gone. Going over to the window, he saw Kisshu running away from Ryou while laughing his head off.

"You'll never catch me!" Kisshu told Ryou mockingly. "Pai can't manage it, so you don't have a chance in hell!"

Pai sighed and teleported down to Ichigo's yard, then grabbed both Ryou and Kisshu by their collars as they ran by, and said, "Can you two act your age? Ichigo's sleeping, and I'm sure she'd appreciate quiet."

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked warily.

"Kisshu told me I had to heal the stomach flu Ichigo had," Pai said. "And since Taruto's probably still on sugar high, I was on Earth anyways."

"You two are weird," Ryou said.

"Says the guy with radioactive hair," Kisshu snickered.

"At least mine doesn't look like some kind of plant," Ryou said disgruntledly.

Kisshu's eyes suddenly started glowing, and Pai sighed. "BAD move there, Ryou," he said. "In future, do NOT mention plants in relation to Kisshu's hair. He'll kill you." He let Ryou go, and used his now-free hand to knock Kisshu out. "Does Ichigo have another room in her house where I can put him?" he asked.

"Why do you want to put him in Ichigo's house?" Ryou asked. "And what was that about, anyways?"

"Ichigo's the only one who will be able to calm him down when he wakes up, and Kisshu hates comments about his hair to the point where he'll try to kill people who make comments about it," Pai said. "His hair color is rare among our people. So does Ichigo have another room?"

"Probably, but I don't know which one it is," Ryou said. "She won't let me in her house for some reason."

"Kisshu claims she hates you and thinks you're scum," Pai commented. "I'll be back." He teleported into Ichigo's room, and saw that she was waking up. "Ichigo, do you have a guest room or something?" he asked.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Ryou went too far, and I had to knock Kisshu out," Pai said. "You're the only one capable of calming him down when he wakes up."

"Put him on my bed," Ichigo said, getting up.

Pai gently set Kisshu down on Ichigo's bed, and Ichigo pulled the blankets over him, then climbed onto the bed next to him, and started stroking his hair gently. "I'm going to go back and talk with Ryou, have fun," Pai told Ichigo softly.

"K," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out as Ichigo kept stroking Kisshu's hair. He leaned into her hand a bit.

Meanwhile, Pai had teleported back to Ichigo's yard, and found Ryou waiting. "I have a feeling you want to talk about something," he said when Pai appeared.

"The three of us want to form a truce," Pai said. "Kisshu's right, Deep Blue doesn't really intend to help us. He'll most likely wipe out our race along with yours. If you have enough Mew Aqua, we could use it on our planet, and we would no longer need Earth."

Ryou looked thoughtful, and said, "I know the girls want to stop fighting; but what about Deep Blue?"

"His human host is that kid Kisshu calls 'the Treehugger'," Pai said.

"I know how to get rid of him," Ryou said. "Ichigo's school friends have a vendetta against him."

"Moe and Miwa?" Pai asked. "That's a good idea, they're both able to teleport. I'll contact them." He concentrated, and then said, "Well, we're a bit late, they're currently beating him to death."

"I thought they were human," Ryou said.

"They're half-Cyniclon, half-human," Pai said. "I'm currently training Miwa how to heal. Oh, and they're twins."

"I knew they were twins," Ryou said. "How strong are they?"

"Only Deep Blue and Kisshu are stronger," Pai said.

"How is Kisshu on level with Deep Blue?" Ryou asked.

"He's been going easy on the Mews due to his inability to kill Ichigo," Pai said. "He's better than anyone in our recorded history, older or younger. He reached and passed the highest fighting level we have when he was only ten years old. The only one who might be stronger than Kisshu is Deep Blue. If Kisshu had fought the Mews with his full power, all of them except Pudding would be dead in five minutes or less. And Pudding would only survive because our laws about killing children are extremely strict. Kisshu would get the death penalty if he killed Pudding. And I'll be in trouble when I get back, because Taruto snuck onto my ship and I let him stay."

Ryou's jaw was on the ground, and Pai sighed. "Don't tell Kisshu I told you all this, and don't tell Ichigo either," he said. "Kisshu hates being the best because everyone's either jealous or afraid of him. And the girls swarm him, which he finds creepy."

"I'd find that kind of creepy too," Ryou said. "Should we be going to tell the others about your idea?"

"It's actually Lettuce's idea, but if you agree, then yes," Pai said. "Let's leave Kisshu and Ichigo alone for a while, and I'll inform them of what happens later."

"Alright," Ryou said. "Let's go." Pai took his shoulder and teleported to the Café.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_Ichigo was still stroking Kisshu's hair when she noticed he was waking up. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes. "Koneko-chan? What happened?" he asked.

"Pai knocked you out for trying to kill Ryou," Ichigo said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. He sat up, and said, "Yeah, I feel fine. Where are Pai and Blondie?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said.

Kisshu concentrated, and said, "They're at the Café, talking with the others. I wonder why they didn't tell us?"

"Maybe they wanted to give us some time alone?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu smirked. "Then let's spend it kissing!" he said.

Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

**Another one-shot. If you don't like the stomach bug part, please don't flame me about it. I thought the name-calling was funny, though.**


End file.
